Achorno
Achorno (Japanese: ツナユ Tsunayu) is a Bug-type Powermon. It evolves from Castigyan at level 10 and into Atroponth at level 15. Biology Physiology Achorno is a cocoon-like Pokemon that also resembles a treehopper. It has white armor with brown markings that make it resemble a skull, but its real head is brown and is concealed in between the skull's teeth. It also has six legs; four are attached to its orange underside. Gender Differences None. Special abilities To conserve energy, Achorno will remain motionless for long periods. It hides in thorny branches where its armor resembles the thorns. But if a predator detects it, it will switch to shock tactics, releasing a piercing wailing noise to deter its foe. Habitat It lives in forests, particularly on thorny plants for camouflage. Behavior They live in large groups in the forest. To prevent themselves from being detected, they will remain motionless most of the time. They feed on tree sap, and will stick to their host plant for hours while feeding. When they have consumed enough sap, they will move on to the next plant, screaming and wailing all the way like undead skulls to deter enemies. Diet Because their bodies are developing inside their armor, they rely on the energy stored as Castigyan. Aside from this, their primary diet seems to be tree sap. In Iron & Copper Powerdex Entries Iron: "This Pokemon's horrid camouflage has frightened more than one inexperienced Trainer. It lives in groups that stick together, hanging from trees and branches like huge thorns to avoid predators. But if they are detected, they will use their second disguise, advancing upon the foe and wailing like a horde of undead skulls." Copper: "This Pokemon's horrid camouflage has frightened more than one inexperienced Trainer. It lives in groups that stick together, hanging from trees and branches like huge thorns to avoid predators. But if they are detected, they will use their second disguise, advancing upon the foe and wailing like a horde of undead skulls." Bronze: "Despite its frightening appearance, it is mostly harmless. It feeds on tree sap and gathers in large groups, attaching themselves to the plants they feed on to resemble thorns. When they have consumed enough sap, they will move on to the next plant, screaming and wailing all the way like undead skulls to deter enemies." Game Data Base stats Base stats !110 - 157 !210 - 304 |- style="background: rgb(245, 172, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !22 - 79 !40 - 152 |- style="background: rgb(250, 224, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !54 - 117 !103 - 229 |- style="background: rgb(157, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !27 - 84 !49 - 163 |- style="background: rgb(167, 219, 141) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !27 - 84 !49 - 163 |- style="background: rgb(250, 146, 178) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !31 - 90 !58 - 174 |- style="background: rgb(198, 209, 110) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | colspan="3"| |- | colspan="3" style="background: rgb(198, 209, 110) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 10px; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 10px;"| *Minimum stats are calculated with 0 EVs, IVs of 0, and a hindering nature. *Maximum stats are calculated with 252 EVs, IVs of 31, and a helpful nature. *This Pokémon's Special base stat in Generation I was 25. |} Type effectiveness |- align="center" valign="top" | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(109, 120, 21); background: rgb(198, 209, 110) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" width="20%"|'Weak to' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(109, 120, 21); background: rgb(198, 209, 110) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" width="20%"|'Resistant against' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(109, 120, 21); background: rgb(198, 209, 110) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" width="20%"|'Unaffected by' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(109, 120, 21); background: rgb(198, 209, 110) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;"|'Damaged normally by' |- | class="roundy" colspan="4" style="border: 1px solid rgb(109, 120, 21); background: rgb(198, 209, 110) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial; line-height: 10px;"| |} Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding By tutoring Trivia Origin It is based on a treehopper, specifically the thorn bug. It also derives some characteristics from the chrysalis. 'Name origin' Achorno comes from "Acheron," one of the five rivers of Hades in Greek Mythology, and "thorn". Tsunayu is derived from tsuno, "horn," and mayu, "cocoon." Category:Powermon Category:Forest Powermon Category:Bug Types Category:Bug Powermon